drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lael din'Ciwa
Lael din’Ciwa Name – Lael din’Ciwa ‘Cold Storm’ Features – Lael stands at an average height for a sea folk woman, at 5′11″. She has a womanly figure, which softens her looks a bit. Lael is a tough woman though, with a strong body to go with that. Her skin is dark, and covered in bright tattoos on her hands and feet, to indicate her clan and her status. She also has the clan Tanaka tattoo of a blade with a star for a pommel, with sea serpents twined around it on the back of her left hand. Face – her features are fair like those of most Sea folk women. The thin chain between her nose and her ear is filled with little medallions. Age - 32 Personality – Lael can be a touch serious, especially in the face of a trade or battle. When not faced with any dire circumstances, she lets her warm personality show. She is good to her crew and her family. She won’t go out of her way to avoid a good brawl, but she’s always careful to avoid damage to her ship. When angered, one sees where the name ‘Cold Storm’ comes from. History – Lael was born on her mother’s ship, a welcome addition to a family that up to that point consisted only of her father and her mother. Her mother, a sailmistress for Clan Tanaka, had refused to endure her pregnancy on land, even though the healers had said it would be wise. In the end, she was glad she had remained on the ship, to give birth to what would become a proud sea folk woman. As all Sea Folk, little Lael began her career at the very bottom of the standings. She cleaned bilges, climbed high to work with the sail and scrubbed the deck like no other, but even in those days it was clear that she was destined for different things. She rose swiftly in rank, learning how to navigate and how to negotiate from her mother, and learning how to respect the oceans and their strength from her aunt, the windfinder of the vessel. She was only disappointed briefly when she discovered she could not channel. There were other roles on a ship she could fulfil, and other tasks that she was groomed for. When she turned twenty, she commissioned the build of her own ship, with the backing of her family and the permission of Clan Tanaka’s Wavemistress. In the two years it took to build the ship, Lael travelled with her family in order to secure a crew. Soon enough she had enough men and women, both young and old to make up a crew, but there were still two things lacking. Before she could become a Sailmistress, she would have to find a windfinder and a cargo master. On a dark and stormy night during a meeting of the clans, Lael went to shore on one of the many islands. Unfamiliar with her surroundings, she soon got lost. When she finally found her way to the shore again, she decided to board the first ship she saw, confident that it was the one of her parents. While it was indeed a ship of the same make and the same clan, it belonged to a sailmistress that had been a friend of her mother for ages. Lael stayed the night there, and the following day, as she found herself reluctant to leave the side of a rather tall young man she encountered on the ship. By the time the gathering was over, Lael and Felix, the tall young man from the ship she had accidentally boarded, and his sister, a windfinder, were ready to start their own family on the a’dendore, the ship that had been commissioned for her. Before the first voyage, she and Felix were wed according to Sea Folk tradition. Then, following Tanaka tradition they went exploring, speeding along the coasts and the open shores, always in search of something. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Sea Folk Bios